Several Years Ago
by Sabrina-daughter-of-Hera
Summary: My backstory. A little tragic, I was actually almost crying when Tyler died :( The reason I put Tyler as dead was because he moved, and I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT!


Several years ago, probably when I was around twelve, something happened that made me love my life and hate my life at the same time.

"Alright, alright, I get it. No more stealing." I said, avoiding my mother's sharp glare. Layla Balinie, my mother, was not someone to cross.  
"And you will not…?" She started, giving me that you-better-finish-that-sentence-or-I-will-finish-it-for-you look.  
"And I won't get detention for beating someone up again…" I said, looking out the window. Disgruntled, I stormed back to my room. I heard a scream, but I took it as a "my-mom-read-my-report-card" type scream and lied down on my table. Hearing another scream, I looked around, but lied back down.  
"SABRINA! SABRINA HELP ME!" My mom screamed. I sat up, and burst through my door. I gasped, and my heart nearly stopped. A huge man with one eye was glaring down at me.  
"What have you done with my mom, you creep!" I yelled, looking more confident then I felt.  
"Why, me and my buddies have taken Layla! Lord Zeus wants a word with her…" He sneered. Out of nowhere, a voice in my head told me "Grab the knife… Grab the shield…" I replied "Um ok!"  
"Well well well! What have we here?" Another one of the one-eyed men said, smirking.  
Grabbing the knife on the table and the pot lid off the stove, I glared. "Give me back my mother!" I yelled, holding out my knife. "Give her back or you'll feel the wrath of my father!" In my mind, I had no clue what I was saying. But the monsters cowered a little bit.  
"SABRINA! HELP ME NOW!" I heard my mom scream. Charging, shield out, I bashed through one of the huge men. I just now only realized that they were the Cyclops we talked about in my Greek Mythology class.  
Wait, Cyclops? My mind was racing, trying to comprehend all this. They said Lord Zeus… Did they mean the god Zeus, Lord of the Skies, one of the Olympian Greek Gods?! And all those guys are Cyclops…  
While I was distracted, one of them had hit me, in the face, with his fist. My pain tolerance wasn't as high as it is now, so I yelled loudly in pain. I jabbed my knife into the huge Cyclops's face and bashed him with my shield. Running past him, screaming, I ran into my younger sister Alanna's room. Alanna was there. So was Tyler, my older brother. They looked much more mature now. I broke through a door and went into my mom's room. Seeing her tied up surrounded by Cyclops was a scary sight.  
"Mom!" I screamed. "You step away from her!"  
"Why, you puny Demigod!" One laughed, and then a loud yell, I suspected coming from Tyler, was heard in the previous room.  
Alanna was yelling loudly. "TYLER NO! YOU'LL PAY YOU ONE-EYED FREAK!" Loud squishing. Shuttering, I bashed the Cyclops, cut my mom free from the ropes, pushed her out the door, and turned to the huge men.  
"COME AT ME!" I yelled. I wondered if I looked like food to them. Charging, I stabbed the knife into one of the 3 Cyclops' face and smacked him with the other side of pot lid. I heard a voice in my head muttering in a different language, but oddly I could understand it. The voice was swearing. I, to my surprise, backflipped and hit one in the face with my feet, knocking him out. Apparently that was the leader - All the cyclops' left and they ran out, dragging the knocked out one with them. Still holding the pot lid and the knife, I walked over to my mom, who motioned for me to A) Help her up and B) Go see if Tyler and Alanna are alright. After helping my mom up and into the next room, I gasped. Tyler was lying, his face bloodied, on his back, Alanna chanting in that other language. I could tell that they knew way more than I did.  
"Tyler wake up! TYLER!" Alanna shouted, shaking him. Tyler groaned and moved a little, only causing more blood to pour onto the floor. On closer inspection, if you looked at his back, he had a deep gash, and a wide gash at that. I wanted to scream in frustration. He was my only brother. I had heard rumors how we had the same father, I just never understood. Turning to my mom, I raised my head.  
"Mom... Did me and Tyler's father happen to be...?" My mom cut me off before I answered, making me gasp.  
"Your father was Hermes. And Tyler's father was Hermes. Alanna's father is Apollo. You and Tyler were like twins. But..." My mom's voice faltered. I knew she couldn't admit the possibility that Tyler could be dead. I understood the pain in her voice and nodded.  
"Alright..." I hugged her, and brought Alanna into the hug. Looking at Tyler, I said something, and I only knew half of what I was talking about.  
"Tyler Andrew Balinie. Elysium deserves a hero like you. You were brave and fought valiantly in your last fight. I'm sorry you didn't get to go to camp. Please, Lord Hades, and please, Judges of the Underworld, give him Elysium, as he deserves..." I said, my voice in a much sterner yet kinder tone. After my little speech, Alanna and Layla looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Y-You know about camp?" Alanna asked, very intrigued. "I mean, that's awesome, but if you didn't know the secret, how did you...?" She looked at our mom, then fell silent almost immediately. Mom started muttering to her, but I could catch every word.  
"Alanna... That was the mistress talking! That goddess wanted to convey a message that her herself couldn't! Remember, Sabrina still hasn't unlocked her true potential..." She muttered, Alanna nodding. For a split second in the pot lid, I could see my reflection, and my eyes were purple-ish with black where the whites in my eyes should be. My hair was almost black, instead of the pinewood brown it should be. My teeth were sharper, and my nails were black and like claws. I could see faint black aura. I blinked, and in my reflection, I was normal Sabrina. Brown hair, brown eyes, long braided hair with drips of blood on my face. For some reason I looked older.  
"Sabrina, Alanna, please go pack a suitcase. I'll tell you why when you're finished." My mom added, noticing my confused expression. After about 15 minutes, me and my sister were downstairs, suitcases packed. My mom was looking very grim. She started talking, though it was a hoarse whisper, as though she had been crying.  
"Girls... You're going to the camp. It's right over the hill. Tell Chiron that you know who your godly parent is. Tell him you've had training already. Tell him Layla has sent you." She said. Hugging her, we walked out, not knowing why or when we'll see her again.


End file.
